Marcelina
Marcelina Abadeer, a właściwie Marcelina Królowa Wampirów '''(ang. '''Marceline Abadeer, Marceline the Vampire Queen), to ponad 1000-letni w jednej trzeciej wampir, w jednej trzeciej demon, w jednej trzeciej człowiek. Zna prawie każdego w Krainie Ooo, ale jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Finn i Jake. Należy do niej wiele miejsc i zrujnowanych budynków. Jej ojcem jest Hunson Abadeer, demon który rządzi Nocosferą. Historia Marcelina ma ponad 1000 lat jak sama wspomniała w odcinku "Eksmisja ". W odcinku "Wspomnienia wspomnień " jedno z jej wspomnień pokazuje ją jako małą dziewczynkę bawiącą się niedaleko płonących ruin miasta. Prawdopodobnie jest to kilka dni po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów. Gdy była nastolatką, ojciec zjadł jej frytki w ruinach restauracji. Ten incydent miał negatywny skutek na relacje między Marceliną, a jej ojcem, o czym śpiewa później w "Piosence o Frytkach". Po paru latach przeniosła się do drzewa, w którym dzisiaj mieszka Finn i Jake z jej chłopakiem Ash'em, którego później rzuciła, gdy ten sprzedał jej pluszowego misia - Hambo, którego dostała od Simona Petrikova, co możemy zobaczyć w odcinku "I Remember You". Ostatecznie Marcelina mieszka w swoim domku w jaskini. Swój tytuł królowej według Warda, otrzymała po zabiciu poprzedniego króla wampirów. Wygląd Marcelina jest wysoka na około 1,7 metra. Ma bladoniebieską skórę, zielone oczy (w odcinku Red Starved) i długie, czarne włosy sięgające do stóp. Na szyi ma ślady po ugryzieniu. Marcelina nie ma konkretnego ubioru. W każdym odcinku jest inaczej ubrana. Często też zmienia fryzury. W odcinku "Chodź ze mną" Marcelina ma zgoloną część głowy i włosy do ramion. Jest bardzo chuda, czasami nawet chudsza od Królewny Balonowej, jednak jej kształty zależą od tego, kto ją rysuje. Często lewituje, jednak, gdy stoi jest wyższa od większości bohaterów. W wieku 7 lat nie różniła się zbytnio od normalnych dzieci (poza kłami, bladą skórą i ostrymi uszami ). Ubrana była w czerwoną bluzkę i granatową sukienką, a na nogach nosiła czerwone buciki i tylko jedną skarpetkę. We Wspomnienia Wspomnień widzimy Marcelinę po rozstaniu z Lodowym Królem, gdzie jest zauważalnie starsza, ma dłuższe włosy, jej ubranie jest zniszczone, nie ma butów, a jej czerwona bluzka jest wyblakła. Ma także poplamioną sukienkę. Prawdopodobny jej wiek w tamtym okresie to 8-9 lat. Umiejętności Marcelina, jak każdy wampir, jest w stanie wypić krew z człowieka. Jest ona jedynym (po za wymyślonym, Marshall'em Lee ) wampirem (przynajmniej pokazanym), który zamiast żywić się krwią, żywi się odcieniami czerwieni np. wysysa z truskawki cały kolor, a następnie ją wyrzuca. Potrafi także lewitować i stawać się niewidzialna. Może także poprzez siłę woli zapalić świecę, co można zaobserwować w odcinku "Eksmisja". Może też przemienić się w nietoperza różnej wielkości, wilkołaka oraz wielkiego czarnego potwora. Bardzo dobrze gra na swojej gitarze basowej. Jest oburęczna. Podczas tworzenia piosenek czasami improwizuje (wymyśla na poczekaniu tekst). Marcelina prawdopodobnie posiada również odporność na ogień. W odcinku "Eksmisja" mówi, że była w Ogniowym Królestwie. Widać ją wówczas jak bawi się tam bez niebieskiej ochrony na sobie. Relacje z innymi * Finn Marcelina jest dobrą przyjaciółką Finna od kiedy walczyli ze sobą w odcinku "Eksmisja", w którym chciała ich zabić. Finn jednak był według niej twardy, więc oszczędziła ich i od tego czasu się przyjaźnią. Marcelina dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie. Wspólnie świetnie się bawią i rozumieją. * Jake Marcelina lubi straszyć Jake'a, często robiła to w odcinku "Sługus". Jake próbował kiedyś zabić Marcelinę, ale mimo wszystko jest jej dobrym przyjacielem. Jake na początku bał się Marceliny, ale w odcinku "Chodź ze mną" stwierdza, że jego strach przed wampirami wynikał z niedoinformowania. * Królewna Balonowa Obie sobie docinają i kłócą się. To Marcelina zdradziła imię Królewny Balonowej w odcinku "Chodź ze mną" mówi do niej Bonnibel, oznacza to, że miały już ze sobą do czynienia w przeszłości. W odcinku " Brakujący element" Marcelina śpiewa do Królewny niepochlebną piosenkę. Prawie udaje jej się otworzyć drzwi, ale pod koniec śpiewa "chcę ciebie zakopać w ziemi gdzieś i wypić twoją krew" wrota zamknęły się, bo działają tylko na prawdę, oznacza to, że Marcelina skłamała i nie ma urazu do Królewny. * BMO Marcelina została pokazana z BMO raz, w odcinku "Eksmisja". Widzimy jak Marcelina gra na BMO. W odcinku "Brakujący element" można zaobserwować jak Marcelina woła BMO. * Lodowy Król W czasie Wojny Grzybów Lodowy Król, jeszcze jako Simon Petrikov, opiekował się Marceliną, gdy była ona małą dziewczynką. To on podarował jej ulubionego misia. Marcelina pamięta te zdarzenia doskonale, lecz Lodowy Król o tym zapomniał. * Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu Poznały się lepiej w odcinku Princess Day. Marcelina pomagała jej wywinąć żart na Królewnie Śniadania, która wyrzuciła ją z Dnia Księżniczki. Widać że dobrze się dogadują i razem stanowią świetny duet. Słabości Marcelina nie może znieść dotyku promieni słońca na sobie. Zadaje jej to straszny ból. Ale nieudowodnione jest czy Marcelina może zginąć narażona na słońce bez ochrony. Aby ochronić się przed szkodliwym działaniem promieni słońca, Marcelina zakłada na siebie zakrywające ciało ciuchy lub kapelusze. Nie wychodzi często w dzień. Czasami można zobaczyć ją w nocy. Czosnek też działa na jej zdrowie negatywnie. Można zaobserwować oba zjawiska w odcinku "Sługus". Występowanie w odcinkach Sezon 1 * Eksmisja * Sługus * Książe Sezon 2 * Prosto z Nocosfery * Zwierzę napędowe * Chodź ze mną * Filmowcy * Sygnatura cieplna Sezon 3 * Wspomnienia wspomnień * Brakujący element * Sekretne taśmy(część 2) * Szafa Marceliny Sezon 4 * Powrót do Nocosfery * Potworek tatusia * Pamiętam Cię Sezon 5 * Five More Short Graybles * All the Little People (jako zabawka) * Simon and Marcy * Bad Little Boy * Sky Witch * Time Sandwich * Red Straved * Betty (odcinek) Sezon 6 * Princess Day Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta